Anti D
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Winner in the 'Seductively Sexy Contest.' "I'm going to give you a number, Bella," he said. "And I want you to use it." Inspired by The Wombats' 'Anti-D.' AH. O/s. BPOV. Saucy stuff.
1. Anti D

Beta: The Chimaera's Mane

Rating: MA/R18+

Word count: 4,613

Summary: Written for the 'Seductively Sexy Contest.' "I'm going to give you a number, Bella," he said. "And I want you to use it." Inspired by The Wombats' 'Anti-D.' AH. O/s. BPOV. Saucy stuff.

Disclaimer: I own nada…zilch…zero…nil…nought…nothing…bugger-all…sweet FA… (You get the idea.) Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer – I just borrow her best characters and fiddle with their fangs, or lack thereof (:

8

She kicked her sneakers off. "No, we can not change the terms and conditions. You _signed_, Barry. End of. I'll see you tomorrow at eight."

She ended the call and sighed – even on a Sunday, she was overworked.

She'd gone for her usual early-morning run, smiling at the sun that shone way above her New York penthouse apartment, but as soon as her feet had hit the concrete outside her cell had rung. _Loudly_.

"Barry _fucking_ Marcovitz," she huffed, before stomping into the kitchen, grabbing the first utensil that came to hand, and opening up her icebox.

She, the woman wearing unused running shorts and spooning up large amounts of strawberry swirl ice-cream, was Bella Swan, agent to the stars, and Barry was her toughest client – though he was by no means the _only _pain in her ass.

She wondered, for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, why she ever got into the business. Her dad had been a cop, her mom an interior designer, and she was an agent. A _big _agent, it had to be said, but an agent nonetheless.

She wasn't even sure she could remember how she'd gotten the gig in the first place, let alone her first client, until she remembered Edward.

She sighed around the spoon in her mouth – now, _there_ was an amazing guy.

She had sneaked out of her home in Forks when she was seventeen to drive to Seattle with a friend off the Reservation, _just _to check out a club in Seattle that the whole of her school had been talking about. While she hadn't moved in the 'popular' circle, she had still wanted to see what the fuss was all about.

Jake had complained all the way there, even up until they took up some high seats at the bar in _Total_, until they heard it.

_It_: Edward, and 'the Voice'.

He had sung some soft acoustic numbers, melting every heart in the club, and then he had smiled a dazzling smile and slunk off stage.

Bella had been mesmerised…and Jake had been jealous. Any one who caught Bella's attention was instantly on his shit list, which was probably due to the fact he had an enormous crush on her.

But when they were leaving the club they had literally bumped into Edward and his guitar case, and it had all gone from there.

Bella and Edward had dated for a while, going from friends to more in two seconds flat, and when Bella had hit twenty, while Edward was twenty-two, they moved to New York together.

Bella had temped while Edward had played in the seediest bars…until he had been 'discovered'.

Franco Rossi, the man who had stalked up to Edward and demanded to talk to his agent, was one of the big fish, and Edward hadn't been able to give anyone's name but Bella's.

It had spiralled – Franco Rossi had catapulted Edward Cullen to fame and had flung Bella along with him.

But even as Bella had gotten more confident in her ability to successfully manage and calls had come in from all different types of artists, she had known Edward would leave her.

It had only taken a quick flash of teeth and tit from a groupie and he had left her high and dry, her only compensation the penthouse in which she now lived.

But, for some reason, she wasn't truly bitter about it. It was probably because she had too much damn work to do.

Her cell rang.

She sighed and threw down the spoon, picking up the phone. "Swan."

"Hey, Bella," came a low, deep, _drawling_ voice.

She smiled and relaxed, her shoulders dropping. "Jasper. Thank God. My morning's been completely shit."

Jasper Whitlock, singer and guitarist for _Lock Title,_ one of the hottest bands around, and, incidentally, her best friend as well as her client.

"Barry?" He guessed.

"Barry," she confirmed.

"He's a shit."

"You _always_ tell me that." Bella smiled, spooning up some more ice-cream as she leant on her kitchen counter.

"It's _always_ true," he shot back. "And, let me guess…strawberry swirl?"

"Mmm-hmm," she hummed around the spoon in her mouth.

He snickered. "Must have been bad. Wanna meet up?"

"Just come over," Bella said, looking wistfully down at her running shorts. "I'm not doing anything else today."

8

As soon as she opened the door to Jasper, after changing into a comfortable pair of worn jeans and an old _Lock Title _band t-shirt, his face was marred with a frown.

He stepped inside, closed the door behind him, and cupped her face, lifting it to the light. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"None," she sighed. "Mary was on the line. Her producer sexually harassed her. I went down to the precinct with her to report it and give her statement. She was a wreck."

"She has her mom," Jasper pointed out.

Bella shrugged. "I got her the job. It was my responsibility. But, aside from that, you know I have a soft spot for her. She's sweet."

Jasper closed his eyes and shook his head, groaning, "_Bella_…"

"What?"

He let his hands drop from her face. "Yes, she is sweet, and yes, you did the right thing…but when was the last time you got some good sleep?"

"A couple of days ago," she answered honestly.

She could never lie to Jasper.

He clucked and fussed like a mother hen. "Yeah, and I bet those weren't important things that kept you awake, were they? They were probably Barry trying to get out of filming, or Judith pestering you about new contracts."

Bella just nodded.

"This job is sucking the life out of you. You're going to get depressed."

Jasper moved her over to her long, white couch and sat her down, before sitting next to her and dropping an arm around her slender shoulders.

He looked her in the eye. "You need to wind down."

She groaned and threw her head back. "Come on! I have no time for it! And, _even if I did_, what the hell would I do? I'm not athletic, or talented, or anything. I'd just sit around and read, or go for a jog, or something."

Jasper nodded along with her until she finished. "Well, you could do all those things to start with…but I'm talking about something a little bit different. I've been thinking about recommending it to you for a while."

She raised a brow. "Recommending what?"

Jasper shifted, turning to face her a little bit more. "You're always so wound up – wound _tight_ – and _I_ think that you need to relinquish all that tension and all that…_control_."

Bella just stared at him. "Like…sky-diving?"

Jasper rolled his baby-blues and blew a blonde curl out of his eye. "Not exactly my line of thinking. I was going for something a little more down-to-earth, a little more…pleasurable."

"You better not be propositioning me."

The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them. She loved Jasper, but…he was more like a Jacob rather than an Edward. Even if he did have a _really_ _nice_ ass.

Jasper ducked his head and laughed into his chest. It was a couple of minutes before he looked up at her and shook his head.

"No, Bella." He snickered. "I'm happy being single. But, you know, if you're free–"

"Shut up," she cut in, with a playful glare.

Jasper calmed and leaned his head against the back of the couch, looking up at her through a couple of shining, stray curls.

"I'm going to give you a number, Bella," he said. "And I want you to use it."

8

Jasper had left quickly after that, passing Bella a small white card with a cell number printed on it in red and demanding that she should sleep through the day.

It was exactly what she did, and when she woke up the next morning she was grateful for it – she felt refreshed and able to deal with _Barry_.

And it was as Barry's whining voice ran through her mind that she thought of the card Jasper had given her.

Knowing she had a few minutes before her car arrived to take her to her office, she opened up her small black purse and pulled the unoffending piece of white card out of the inside pocket.

She ran her gaze over the red numbers, wondering _why _they were that colour…before deciding just to call and see what it was all about. She took up her cell and typed in the number.

A dialling tone sounded, before being immediately picked up. "Name."

Bella paused, open-mouthed, unsure she had heard what she had.

"Name," the male voice came again.

She put her brave 'agent' face on. "Bella–"

The man cut in. "I only need your first name. You were told to call by Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Good. Did he tell you what I do?"

Bella frowned to herself. "No."

"Good. When do you want to make an appointment?"

_Appointment?_

"Uh…well…" Bella thought over her schedule. "I have time…tonight, from five?"

"Perfect," the man replied, before rattling off an address and letting Bella scrabble for a pen.

Bella listened to the deep hum of his voice closely as she jotted down the address, wondering why it struck something so…_deep_ within her.

"Don't be late," he said. "Tardiness makes my fingers twitch."

He hung up.

"What the _fuck_?"

8

Bella stood outside of a perfectly ordinary red brick apartment building. The sign bolted beside the main door read '_Finch Towers_' and below it was a short panel of buzzers – it seemed that there were not many occupants.

Doing as she had been instructed and trusting Jasper implicitly, Bella made her way up the two large steps to the buzzer panel and pressed the one simply labelled '_8_'.

She absently wondered why all the other tenants had their names next to their buzzers and Mr Mystery just had a number…but she wasn't left to wonder long.

The main door opened with a faint _click_, and she took a step inside.

The lobby was lush, contrasting to the low-key image the plain building presented, and it was furnished with elegant drapes over large tinted windows and fine mahogany examples of craftsmanship.

Shaking her head and remembering her appointment, Bella cut across the lobby towards the open doors of the elevator. Stepping inside, she saw the levels had apartment numbers engraved beneath the buttons on the panel.

Mr Mystery's apartment was on the top floor.

She pressed the button and tried to calm her frantically thumping heart as the elevator doors cleanly slid shut before her.

The ride was quick and smooth, and soon enough Bella was stepping out onto a carpeted hall that only had one door – directly in front of her.

_Oh, Jasper… What have you gotten me into?_

Shoring up all the courage she had amassed over the years in her job, she controlled her expression and stepped forward to knock.

The dark door swung open before she could even let her knuckles brush it, and her jaw threatened to drop as she saw who stood in the frame.

His smile was thin and glittering. "Bella."

Bella's eyes took in his well-fitting grey tank, his loose, soft-looking, blue jeans, and his bare feet. There was something about a good-looking man's bare feet…

Her gaze slid over his obvious muscles, well-defined and showcased by his clothes, and then found his face once more. He was handsome, she supposed, in a way that wasn't classic like Edward but made her knees want to tremble slightly nonetheless.

His dark blonde hair was tied back with a band, but it didn't make her cringe – it reminded her of those old black-and-white movies of muscular men in white lawn shirts with long tangled locks.

He was straight out of a bodice ripping novel, and Bella was just disappointed that she had no bodice for him to rip.

His eyes were a dark grey, practically silver, and they were shining with…something. They _made_ his well-cut face, which was shown to good advantage with his hair tied back.

A short lock of dark gold fell over one silver orb, and his full pale lips pouted to blow the hair away.

Her knees went weak.

The man before her was so _beyond_ Edward she was sure that a few more moments and she wouldn't be able to remember Cullen at all – _Edward who?_

His hands were large, masculine, with long fingers that created an immediate tingle between her thighs…and they were holding her up by her shoulders.

Her expression must have been inquisitive.

He cocked his head. "You were wobbling."

"You must get that a lot."

The words were out of her mouth and she couldn't reel them back in.

He smirked, but ignored Bella's comment. "Are you ready?"

"For?"

"Jasper's treat."

There was nothing else she could say. "Hell yes."

8

"Trust me," he breathed.

Bella shivered slightly. She had stepped into the dimly lit apartment and promptly been blindfolded – she didn't even know where she was or what her surroundings were like. She only knew of _him_ – his breath, his hands, his _warmth…_

He took hold of her arms, directing her forwards towards..._something_.

"Stay still, and don't touch the blindfold," he murmured.

Suddenly, fingers were on her calves.

She suppressed a gasp, but was unable to stop her hands immediately reaching out for him…and then a voice stopped her.

"No."

It was the man, the man she was giving herself to by implicitly trusting Jasper, and he didn't sound amused.

"Hands by your sides."

The strong warmth of his fingers disappeared and she immediately mourned the loss. She slowly lowered her hands and mentally pinned them to her sides.

"Good."

His voice rolled over her like a thick, cloying fog, and his fingers reappeared at her knees. He stroked upwards, sliding his hands up her bare legs towards the hem of her short pencil skirt.

They continued upwards, smoothing over the top of the skirt and sliding to the back. They stopped there, and Bella could feel him lowering the zipper.

A sound very much like a whimper rose in her throat. She wasn't sure if it was out of fear or desire, but he didn't pause at it.

"Trust me. Trust me like you trust Jasper. Trust me like Jasper trusts me."

At that, Bella instinctively relaxed. Though Jasper had given her a highly unusual present, if he said it was okay to enjoy it…then she would.

Each teeth of her zipper being unlocked fired in her ears like a gunshot.

Her heart pounded, her blood heated, and it had only taken this stranger ten minutes.

Suddenly, his thumbs dipped into her waistband and firmly tugged. Her skirt fell around her heels with a soft _swish_.

She heard a muffled groan from him, and she knew it must have been because she was wearing her 'good' underwear – lacy and pure white.

"Are you a good girl?" He asked huskily, helping her step out of her pooled skirt.

She supposed she was, after only being with a couple of men in her not-too-short life and never having done anything that wild what with her studies and work… So she gave a soft nod.

His hands were on her bare thighs, his fingers crawling up to that place that was burning for his strange touch. His fingertips fluttered over the lace there and continued up until he passed her stomach and chest and reached her shoulders. In a quick move, he divested her of her jacket and silky wrap-around top.

She stood there, in front of a strange man and in a strange place in only underwear and heels, and she realised she'd never felt less like herself in all her life.

And it felt good.

Her cell was gone, along with her clothes, and she only had his touch to rely on. It was magical, the relief that flowed over her.

His hot mouth suddenly pressed against her ear. "I've never had a good girl."

Bella's breathing sped up, her chest rising and falling rapidly, and a question fell from the tip of her tongue. "Why?"

"They don't interest me," he replied, his lips running down her throat.

Confusion struck her. "Then why…"

"Jasper's my very best client – more than that actually. He turned my life upside-down with just one appointment, so much so that I can't even bear to see any other clients."

Bella frowned behind her blindfold. "So…this is a favour for Jasper?"

It didn't matter to Bella the reason _why_ he was touching her and igniting fires beneath her skin, so long as he just continued…but she was still curious. She thought she _knew_ Jasper.

"Not quite," he replied, his hands finally running over her skin and trailing down her stomach. "We share a lot of things, Bella. I make Jasper feel better – less stressed and more his own man… Think of me as the pill he pops when he needs to…wind-down. Think of me as his Anti-D."

One fingertip gently ran around the edge of her panties, and she quivered.

He pressed his mouth to her ear once more. "Usually I get paid cash in return…but instead Jasper offered me something I've never had: a fantasy."

Cogs whirred and things clicked in her mind.

"Me?"

He smiled against her skin. "Clever girl. Do you know how much he thinks of you, Bella? How he had to come to me to get rid of the lust he feels for you, his friend?"

Bella gaped. "Jasper's a–"

"A Jacob?"

_How the _fuck_ does he know _that_?_

"I know so many things, Bella. Jasper's been seeing me for a while."

"Y-you said he turned you upside-down?" She stuttered, as his fingers ran over her lace-encased breasts.

"Well, he did…in a manner of speaking. His fantasies of you, Bella…" The man shivered against her. "You will never know how getting to know you so vividly through someone else feels…how you can enjoy someone else's fantasies so much that they become yours…or even how it feels to know we would finally meet today…"

With a snap, her bra disappeared.

Her arms were concrete at her sides, pinned down by surprise and…_lust_.

With a swift tug and a rip, her panties disappeared as well.

His breath fanned over her face, his sweet smoky scent on her lips. "I'm going to give you a taste of what Jasper and I have done…and afterwards, you can tell me if you want to join us. For good. We need our good girl to play with."

Bella shivered, feeling her nipples immediately crinkle and harden and a small wetness dampen her inner thigh.

"Spread your legs like a good girl."

Bella felt his words strike her hard, and her feet immediately parted.

"Further," he commanded gruffly.

She felt her muscles stretch pleasantly as her feet stopped three or four feet apart.

"Good," he breathed, his voice suddenly sounding from behind her as his hands cupped her breasts. "_Good girl_…"

She realised she never wanted to be anything else.

Bella could feel something hard against her back, and when he rolled his hips against her ass she realised what it was.

She moaned. "Please."

"Good girls don't beg," he muttered, pinching her nipples and tugging gently.

Bella closed her mouth, shutting off the begging and pleading that wanted to burst forth.

One of his hands disappeared as the other continued to tug at one of her hardened peaks, and she soon found it on her inner thigh.

She gasped, instinctively resisting any movement for a reason she couldn't name.

"That's it, Bella," he said softly. "You're getting the idea. You'll be pleasured when we want you to be."

_We?_

Her question was silenced and forgotten by his hand suddenly cupping her, his palm pressing against her engorged clit.

She cried out, fisting her hands at her sides and tipping her head back.

And then his hands suddenly left her, bereft and wanting.

Soft _swishes _sounded, light thuds echoing in her ears, and she realised he was taking off his clothes. A new wave of warmth washed over her and made a fresh wetness run down her inner thigh.

A finger followed the tiny trail, followed by a _pop _of the digit being released from a mouth.

He moaned against her ear. "Delicious. I want more."

Bella turned her head slightly, hoping to convey her confusion.

"Don't worry, Bella. I know how to get more."

His hands pressed against her back, urging her _down_, and she bent at the waist.

"Reach forward," he commanded. "Brace yourself."

Bella blindly reached forward, her fingertips finding a solid surface. She gripped it tightly, unsure of what was going to happen.

She felt him disappear for a moment, before his warmth washed over her once more…and a cool smooth object ran up her thigh.

"Do you know what this is, Bella?"

She shook her head, unable to speak.

"It Jasper's favourite to use on 'you'." She could hear his smile. "It's a riding crop."

She couldn't move, could hardly _breathe_, and she felt her thighs tremble as the leather ran over the curve of her ass.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. I know Jasper thinks so too. But I want to see a little more colour in your creamy skin."

The leather disappeared for a moment, before it lightly spanked the top of her ass.

She gasped. The sting was nonexistent and it just made her _twinge_ deep inside.

"Again?" He asked roughly.

"Again."

Her voice sounded so unlike her own, full of lust and desire.

The crop came down harder on another spot on her ass, sending a lick of heat up her spine. His fingers ran over the spot he struck, before striking another…and another…harder and harder, a sting appearing but not a painful one.

He said nothing, but practically growled every time she thrust her ass back for more.

She gripped whatever was in front of her tighter. She knew if she could see her hands, her knuckles would be white.

Bella felt herself getting wetter, multiple tingles signalling the escape of her juices ran down the inside of her thighs. There was a coil, twisting and twisting deep in her belly, and she knew what was going to happen as the crop landed again and again on her ass and thighs.

But it never did.

She resisted begging him to let her come.

He struck her good and hard, but never hard enough for pleasure to turn her weak and boneless, and when he stopped, he sounded so pleased.

"Well done, Bella. You've done so well. Jasper came within two minutes when I did this to him the first time."

The confession made her shake.

"And there's so much to _taste_… Would you like a reward, good girl?"

Bella nodded frantically.

She dimly heard the crop drop to the floor, before strong hands gripped her ass and made her curve her back, ultimately giving him more access to her needy pussy.

"Good girl," he breathed hotly against her folds, before his thumbs parted her and his tongue dove in.

Bella cried out, shaking as he licked up the juices painting the insides of her thighs and he nuzzled her clit.

He kissed her there, tongue swirling and fingers pressing, and it made her give him more of what he had wanted in the first place. He moaned against her as she grew wetter, his teeth gently scraping her clit as he parted his mouth further.

And that was it.

She came undone with a scream, nails scratching against the solid surface she had in a death-grip.

He licked her mercilessly, seeking out every drop she could give, until she began trembling from the effort of holding herself up.

He left her with a soft groan. "So delicious."

Bella pressed her sweaty forehead against the cool surface she still held onto. Fingers brushed away her curls from the back of her neck and she felt his bare form seal itself against her back as his arms came around her.

"Do you know how deep I can be within you in this position?" He asked, teeth scraping over her neck.

She shook her head dazedly.

"Deep," he breathed, cupping her breasts and tugging at her sensitive nipples. "Do you know how it feels to be forced into a second orgasm after the first?"

She shook her head again.

"You're about to find out."

With that, she felt his formidable length slide between her folds and across her still-trembling clit.

She gasped. "_Oh_!"

He moaned against her shoulder. "Bella…"

Bella sucked in a breath as his tip breached her…before he winded her by slamming himself home.

His hands gripped her hips, fingertips digging into her soft skin, as he _slowly_ dragged himself back out again.

The pace was torturous, sending stars flashing in the darkness the blindfold gave Bella. She felt like she was being renewed, her person being rediscovered…and her pussy being fucked into oblivion.

He was huge, rock-hard, and unable to slow down.

His hips slammed against hers, creating sounds that only served to turn her on even more. His movements, though punishing, were calculated, and he reached a place so deep inside of her she was sure that he had ruined her for any other man _forever_.

He moaned out words between gritted teeth, his hips flying backwards and forwards as his hands crawled around her to her needy, pulsing clit.

And as soon as he touched it, she knew she was a goner.

One _slow_ circling of his fingertip was all it took for her to clamp down on his cock and scream her lungs out as she came forcefully.

He kept pounding as she trembled, letting her orgasm rush through her unhindered and unrelenting, until, with a roar, he slammed deep within her one last time and released his load with twitching muscles.

She panted and stretched her sore fingers that had been gripping too long and too hard, as he slowly came down from his high.

Suddenly, fingers began working her blindfold off.

Both of _his_ hands were stroking her thighs and hips.

She looked up, her vision cleared, to see darkened blue eyes and mussed golden curls.

Jasper's clothes were rumpled, his pleasure obvious from the glazed look in his eye and the slight colour to his cheeks, and he was sat at the end of a wide bed, the footboard of which Bella had in her grip.

"So…this was all for you?" She asked breathlessly.

Jasper gave her a _wide_, shit-eating grin. "Oh, no, Bella. You needed to wind down and hand over control like I said. It was all for you. But your answer is for us."

"My answer…" She trailed off, realisation striking her.

'…_and afterwards, you can tell me if you want to join us…'_

She turned to see that the man behind her, and still _inside _her, was smiling. "Oh."

"What do you say?" He asked, his hair now-loose and wickedly mussed.

"What's your name?" She asked in return.

He tipped his head forward, giving her a formidable look as he continued to stroke her thighs. "You'll only find out if you agree to join us, making our fantasies come true and giving you a reason to live besides your work."

_Like I could say 'no,' now…_

Bella nodded. "Agreed."

"I'm Garrett." He smiled as his hands stroked her shoulders, and Bella couldn't resist flicking her tongue out to taste the back of his hand.

She felt Garrett twitch inside of her.

Jasper's hand suddenly, and firmly, cupped her face and turned her towards him – his blue eyes were navy, and Bella wondered how she had never seen this side of him: the side that was so…_un_-Jacob.

"Bad girl," he growled.

8

_**Author's note**_: Please, let me know what you think! Peace (:


	2. Contest Results

_**Contest Results**_

* * *

><p>OH MY GAWD!<p>

Yeah. I know. I'm excited. _Really_ excited.

'Anti-D' was my O/s entry in The LUV'NV's and The Wolf Pack Adventures' 'Seductively Sexy Contest,' and it picked up a _TON_ of categories!

_**- Best Author (1**__**st**__** Runner-Up)**_

_**- Best Lemon (Winner)**_

_**- Best Pairing (1**__**st**__** Runner-Up)**_

_**- Best One-Shot (Tie)**_

_**- Judges' Choice (Winner)**_

Thank you to everyone who voted – for me and all the other authors – and thank you everyone who's R&R'd this fic. You're all so _amazing_!

Oh. _And_…I'm writing a JPOV to this, due to all the mind-bending feedback (; Should be up soon as a separate O/s. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>wonder<em>


	3. Wonderful Distraction

'_**Anti-D' JPOV**_

* * *

><p>As promised, I have written 'Anti-D' in JPOV. FYI, there are slash scenes with Garrett leading up to their time at his 'special apartment.'<p>

Go to my page to check it out! It's called 'Wonderful Distraction.'

Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><em>wonder<em>


End file.
